


You Only Live Once

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Ascension, Episode: s02e25 Anasazi, Episode: s03e01 The Blessing Way, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-01
Updated: 1999-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Response to the Ter/ma June Personal Ad Challenge. Mulder posts a personal ad on the internet. I'll give you one guess who answers it. ;-) Takes place somewhere in season six. spoilers: Ascension, Anasazi, The Blessing way. My Alex has two arms
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	You Only Live Once

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA June 1999 Challenge. This month, I am getting so many wonderful new suggestions, I have decided to post two challenges at once. You may respond to either or both (or neither, of course). As usual there is no limit on length or deadline for posting. --- First Challenge—Personal Ad: This challenge is inspired by a converstion with the Toronto Terrors. You guys knew it was coming and didn't do anything to stop me, so if people complain, it is all your fault. The challenge is to write a story in which one or both of the boys write a personal ad (you know—SWF looking for marriage minded man, doesn't mind children and cauliflower fetishes, for possible romance, etc etc) to which the other responds. This is sooo setting you up for a First Time story, but if you can escape that trap somehow, it's fine with me. (I will say First Times are a favorite of mine though).

  
**You Only Live Once  
by Sarah**

  
Fox Mulder sat down at his computer and signed on to the internet. He had been putting this off for a while, and although it did scare him a little, it was something that he really wanted. He was tired of being alone, tired of not having anyone to come home to after a long day at work. Tired of not crawling into bed next to someone he loved, and that loved him in return. He was just simply tired... of it all. 

_Ahh what the hell? If I make a fool out of myself, so be it._

He typed in the website address and soon he was connected to an online personal ad site. He then typed in his own personal ad. He knew who he was describing in the ad, and he didn't care... he needed to get his mind off him... needed to stop wanting the man he should hate. Sure, he wanted _him_ , but if he could get someone that had the same features, someone who will not betray him, then it's all for the better. 

_SWM, 37, brown hair, hazel eyes, Washington D.C area. Looking for equally SWM, preferably same age or younger, dark hair, green eyes, interested in a serious relationship. Need someone to take my mind off of the man who has taken my heart against my own will. I want my soul back.  
Signed,   
Lonely_

Mulder reread his message. A little on the corny side, but oh well. It was the truth. Alex Krycek had his heart and soul and he wanted them back. He sighed heavily,sent the message and signed off. 

* * *

Alex Krycek started at his computer screen for the millionth time, still not believing what he was looking at. 

A message... no, not a message a _personal ad_ from _Fox Mulder_ on the internet. It wasn't hard to figure out it was Mulder. The description could have been a coincidence, but once he saw the e-mail address, he definitely knew it was him. _Alien@hotmail.com. Jeez, Mulder, can you be_ any more _original?_

He snickered to himself, and then his expression went serious, as he thought of _who_ Mulder was describing in his ad. Alex knew it was he, but that didn't help him get over the shock. He never even dreamed that Mulder felt that way about him. 

He had feelings for the gorgeous G-man since he had first met him. It was never his choice to betray the FBI agent, far from it. No, if _Alex Krycek_ the _man_ had a choice, he would have been Fox Mulder's partner for life... in more ways than one. It was _Alex Krycek_ the _Consortium errand boy_ that had betrayed Fox Mulder; that had seen the shot through the window that had killed Bill Mulder; who had been there when Melissa Scully was shot. 

Hurting Fox Mulder was not his choice... and loving... Fox Mulder... he had never planned... but it had happened, and he has never gotten over it. So now, fate was giving him a chance... a chance to tell Mulder his feelings... and maybe, just maybe, Mulder would stop lying to himself and admit his own as well. 

He started typing a response that would show up in Mulder's mailbox on the matchmaking site. 

_Lonely,  
I am a SWM, early 30's, dark brown hair, green eyes. I move around a lot, but I have been in D.C for quite awhile... I like it here. I am looking for a serious relationship and I would love it if we could set something up. I also have someone that I love... that I have loved for years... someone I have hurt, but I never wanted to... I'm lonely too and very depressed. I'd love to meet you.   
Signed,   
Depressed_

Alex reread what he wrote then sent it. _This is completely insane... he's probably gonna hate you for not telling him it was you! Why are you doing this?_

_Because I'm sick of this shit. If he kills me, he kills me, if he tells me to get out of his life forever... well... I'd rather be dead... but I'm gonna risk it... I'm tired of this game._

* * *

Fox Mulder signed online to check for any responses to the ad he had posted yesterday. He started regretting doing this in the first place, but it was too late to go back now. He couldn't believe it when he logged into his account and there was a message there. He began to read it... 

After he was done, he debated what he should do. He could respond back and arrange a date... This man seemed nice... from over the internet... he could be anything in real life. He could keep playing it safe, or he could take some risks. 

_Hey, you only live once._

_Depressed,  
I know about depression and... well it sucks ;-) I would like to meet you... are you busy tomorrow night? It's Friday, so we can have dinner at my apartment if you want... and we can talk, get to know each other better. I can't cook for shit so I'll order out. Do you like Chinese? I'll e-mail you privately with my address. You know something? We don't even know each others names... oh well, we'll find out tomorrow. I can't believe I'm doing this... see you then.   
Lonely_

* * *

Alex smiled when he read Mulder's message. _He's so adorable._

Alex wrote back telling him that tomorrow was fine and that he'd be there around eight. He signed off and went to sleep, wondering what would happen tomorrow. 

* * *

Fox Mulder was nervous all day... Scully kept giving him strange looks like he was crazy. 

_Oh Scully... if you only knew... you'd think this was my craziest idea yet and have me committed._

Work finally ended and he drove home, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. 

_Jesus, calm down!_

Once he got home, he started to get ready. He changed his mind on what to wear a million times... he went from jeans... 

_Too casual_

to a suit... 

_Too formal_

Finally, he decided on black dress pants and a black silk shirt. He left the top two buttons undone. He observed himself in the mirror and had to admit... he looked sexy. He sprayed on some Obsession for men by Calvin Klein and smiled at his reflection. 

_This is what I need... I'm so glad I did this._

_Don't say that yet... the guy could be ugly... or a psycho._

_I'll find out soon enough._

He ordered the Chinese Food... it arrived at a quarter to eight. He set the dining room table, lit two candles on it and put on some soft music. At eight o'clock the doorbell rang and Mulder jumped. He hesitated for a minute then walked toward the door. 

* * *

Alex Krycek stood outside the door waiting for Mulder to open it. He was very nervous, wondering how he will react. In his hand he held a bottle of red wine and a single red rose. He was wearing black pants and a navy blue silk shirt. 

Suddenly the door opened end shocked hazel eyes met emerald green. Fox Mulder was frozen, he didn't know what to say... what to _think_. Was it possible... that _Alex Krycek_ was the man he was conversing with over the internet... the man who he had this... _date_ with? His shock then turned to anger as he realized that Alex _knew_ it was him and didn't tell him. He started to think that this was some kind of sick joke, that Alex was playing with his emotions... making him look like a fucking fool so he could just laugh in his face. 

Alex saw Mulder's eyes darken and he knew this was not good. Before he could say anything he was pulled into the apartment and slammed up against the wall. 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here Krycek?! Is this your idea of a joke?!" 

Alex struggled out of Mulder's grasp and moved away. "I'm _here_ because I was the one you set this date up with... I'm Depressed. Alex handed Mulder the wine bottle and the rose. 

Mulder put the bottle on the coffee table but threw the rose on the floor and steeped on it. He thought he saw a flash of pain in Alex's eyes at that. 

"Give it up Krycek! What did you do, huh? Did you break into my account? Read my mail you son of a bitch?! And then decided to humiliate me! Fuck you!" 

"I did _not_ break into your e-mail god dammit! Why the fuck must you think everyone is out to deceive you!? This is NOT a joke! I'm not here to laugh in your face. I was hoping... I was hoping you could look at me once... just once... without hate in your eyes. I can see now that is never going to happen. Good-bye Mulder." 

Mulder stood there speechless and Alex started to walk toward the door. He suddenly turned around and looked into Mulder's eyes. "I'm giving you your heart and soul back, Mulder... even though it took a fucking personal ad for me to figure out that I had them. "Deny Everything", Mulder... fuck, you sure did." 

At that moment, Fox Mulder knew how stupid he was being... pining over a man he thought he could never have, and now here he is and he treats him like this. 

_You only live once._

The words echoed in his head again, and he grabbed Alex's hand that was just about to turn the doorknob. He spun the younger man and covered his mouth fiercely with his own, causing Alex to moan into his mouth and wrap his arms tightly around Mulder's back, crushing their bodies together. Their tongues tangled, deepening the kiss while rubbing their sudden erections against each other 

Fox broke the kiss and stared into the beautiful green eyes. "I'm sorry. You are right. I contradict myself like crazy. I tell myself I want you... and you come here, and I treat you like shit. I'm sorry Alex. I... I have always loved you." 

Alex stared into honest hazel eyes. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as he finally saw something other hate of him in those beautiful eyes. He saw love. 

"I've always loved you too, Fox." They smiled at each other and resumed kissing. They stumbled into the bedroom, tearing each others clothes off, not caring about eating dinner. Tonight they both finally had what they had wanted for years and they weren't going to waste another minute. 

They made love all night, fueled by passion and desire. When Alex entered Fox he finally felt complete as he thrusted in and out, faster and faster, jerking Fox off at the same time. They climaxed together screaming each others name's into the air. They finally stopped around two in the morning... laughing as they both couldn't get it up anymore even if they wanted to. 

They fell asleep wrapped around each other and from that day on, Fox Mulder was going to live life to the fullest, along side the man he loved. 

Thank god for the internet. 

* * *

Pairing:Mulder/Krycek   
feedback:yes please, but no flames... I'm a sensitive soul ;-) [email removed]   
status: New, Complete 8/99   
summary: Response to the Ter/ma June Personal Ad Challenge. Mulder posts a personal ad on the internet. I'll give you one guess who answers it. ;-)   
Takes place somewhere in season six.   
spoilers: Ascension, Anasazi, The Blessing way. My Alex has two arms.   
Dedicated to Frankie... because she dedicated a story to me. You're so sweet hon! love ya.   
Thanks to Nicole for wonderful beta :)   
---


End file.
